


Sad Song

by AliyahIceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyahIceQueen/pseuds/AliyahIceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We The Kings - Sad Song</p><p>After all the titans have been defeated, Eren has been executed (Because he is the last titan). Levi finds Eren's old notebook with a song, dedicated to Levi, written in it (Male voice) and because it's unfinished, Levi decides to finish it (Female voice). He eventually breaks down crying, realizing how much he misses Eren and commits suicide, by stabbing himself with one of his swords. Hanji finds him a few minutes later, and immediately reports his death to Erwin. Levi is reunited with Eren in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o
> 
> This is my first (Ereri) fanfic... Constructive critism would be appreciated, since I know I suck at writing. XDD
> 
>  
> 
> Oh God, Levi is so OOC in this. TwT

 

 

 

"Levi!"

 

I jerked my head towards the voice, which just so happened to belong to the last person I wanted to see right now.

 

Letting out a "tch", I turned, continuing my walk down the hall. Erwin called my name again, this time turning me back around with his hand. "When I speak to you, I expect you to listen, Levi."

 

I glared into his eyes. "You don't seem to ever listen to me. Why should I give you what you don't even give me?" I pulled away and proceeded to walk down the hall, but he followed me.

 

"Levi-"

 

"Don't say my name." I spat, not caring about whether or not I was being insubordinate. I just wanted Eyebrows gone.

 

"I know you're mad at me, but I had no choice. No one felt safe with him around. I had let them know that they could live in peace..."

 

I scoffed, turning towards the commander once again. "He was a harmless, misunderstood kid that no one would believe because you bastards were too busy worrying about your own safety to know that he didn't serve as a threat to any of us anymore. He didn't deserve death, he was a fucking kid!" I shoved him back, which caused him to stumble a bit, but he quickly regained his balance. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "I honestly can't stand you. First, you lead my best friends to their death, which could have easily been avoided if we'd killed you and left the first chance we got. Then you kill the first person I've cared about since then. You make me sick, Erwin. How miserable must I be before you're satisfied?!"

 

The blonde sat there, speechless. I spun on my heals and made my way towards Eren's room once again, practically fuming.  _ He must be happy now. What else is there to take away? _

 

When I arrived, I opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Shutting the door, I leaned against it, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. "Damnit, Eren..." I muttered, laughing to myself a bit. "Even when you're dead, I have to clean your mess..."

 

Taking my hands away from my face, I pushed myself off the wall, grabbed a nearby box and began shoving stuff in. I only took small glances at each item, which there weren't very many of. I had to admit, Eren had kept his room pretty clean.

 

When the box filled, I placed it by the door, then grabbed another box to put any leftover belongings in. I made my way towards his bed and began sifting through his bedside drawer. I took no notice to any of the objects I pulled up, but I still placed them down carefully. Although, the last item I found caught my attention and I froze when I realized what it was.

 

His key.

 

_ Had he left it on purpose? He never really took it off... And it wasn't something he would just forget. This key was usually the first thing he grabbed before he left. If he wasn't already wearing it, that is. _

 

I picked up the small key, it's metal surface cold in my hand. The ends of the leather were untied, hanging loosely from the small loop at the top of the brass key. I ran my thumb over the ring of the item. "Oi, Eren..." I sighed to myself, partially expecting an answer.

 

_ Who was left to answer it, though? _

 

I turned the object in my hand, getting slight glints from it every now and then. Silently, I tied the ends together and slipped it around my neck, placing the key inside my cravat. There was no way in hell I was letting them burn this.

 

I reached my hand back into the drawer to grab the pencil that remained, hidden in the corner of the wooden container. I paused for a moment when my hand brushed against an invisible edge. I fingered around the area, and pulled the edge upwards to discover a small journal, that was the exact same color as the drawer.  Was he trying to keep this hidden?  I turned the book over and read the cover.

 

"Song for Levi". Next to those few words was a little smiley face.

 

I wanted to throw the book across the room. He couldn't even live long enough to at least tell me about this...

 

Opening the book, I scanned my eyes over the text. The first thing I noticed was the sheet music. My mind flashed to the piano in the room downstairs.

 

_ I didn't know Eren could play...? _

 

Written under the music in his sloppy writing were the words "Lyrics On Back".

 

_ Lyrics? _

 

I turned the page and was greeted by a series of stanzas, some more separated from each other than others.

 

I read through the lyrics, impressed by Eren's songwriting skills. The words were beautifully put together, and he had added things I would never had thought of putting in a song.

 

I brushed my hand over the surface of the page. My eyes found a small word in the margin.

 

"Unfinished".

 

That would explain the empty spaces...

 

I involuntarily smiled to myself.

 

_ I'll finish it for him. That's what I always ended up doing anyways. Finishing his work for him. _

 

I read through the lyrics.

 

** 'You and I, **  
**We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**  
**With you, I'm alive**  
**Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**

**So stop time right here in the moonlight,**  
**Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

**Without you, I feel broke,**  
**Like I'm half of a whole.**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**  
**Without you, I feel torn,**  
**Like a sail in a storm.**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**  
**I'm just a sad song.'**

The lyrics temporarily ended. He got the first verse or two, a bridge and a chorus...  _ Not bad, brat. _

 

I sat there for a moment.  _ What  do I write...? _

 

Finally, an idea came to mind for me. I began to write, the pencil furiously scratching against the paper.

 

I read over what I had written.

 

** 'With you, I fall. **  
**It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.**  
**With you, I'm a beautiful mess.**  
**It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.**

**So stop time right here in the moonlight,**  
**Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.'**

I was a bit uncomfortable with referring to myself as 'beautiful', but I shrugged it off, seeing as it was just a song. Although, I could arguably say that Eren was much better with lyrics than me.

 

I continued reading through the boy's handwriting.

 

** ' Without you, I feel broke. **  
**Like I'm half of a whole.**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**  
**Without you, I feel torn.**  
**Like a sail in a storm.**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song.'**

 

_ Just a repeat. _

 

The rest of the lyrics were just the chorus, written three more times. The second one was separated from the others, which I assumed was where he was going to put the middle bridge.

 

I placed my pencil back on the page when I thought of something and continued to write.   


** 'You're the perfect melody, **  
**The only harmony**  
**I wanna hear.**  
**You're my favorite part of me,**  
**With you standing next to me,**  
**I've got nothing to fear.'**

I sat back, happy with what I wrote, and re-read Eren's two final refrains.   


** 'Without you, I feel broke. **  
**Like I'm half of a whole.**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**  
**Without you, I feel torn.**  
**Like a sail in a storm.**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

** Without you, I feel broke. **  
**Like I'm half of a whole.**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**  
**Without you, I feel torn.**  
**Like a sail in a storm.**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**  
**I'm just a sad song.'**

 

I felt something warm splash onto my wrist. I lifted my hand up to my face, to find tears streaming from my eyes. I frantically tried to wipe them away, only causing more to fall. Eventually I gave up, allowing myself to break.

 

At this point, I didn't care if anyone saw me. They all knew I would crack eventually.

 

They didn't know it would be their fault, though. _They were the ones that put a bullet in his head._

 

I would never say it out loud, but I missed Eren. I missed seeing him smile whenever I made some joke that wasn't even funny, or when we'd go out to the horse's stables to groom the animals and joke about how Jean wasn't in there. Hell, I even missed going on expeditions with the brat.

 

I would do anything to see that smile again.

 

That's when an idea came to mind for me.

 

-+-

 

"ERWIN!!!" Hanji ran into my office, her goggles filled with tears. She was desperately trying to speak, only to be stopped by gargled sobs.

 

I sighed, getting out of my chair and handing her my handkerchief. "Use English please, Hanji."

 

She placed her goggles on top of her head, wiping her eyes. Finally she sighed, and saluted to me.

 

"L-Levi's dead, sir." She said, her eyes watering again. I felt my own eyes widened. "What?! How?!" I talked to him not more than an hour ago!"

 

She began to sob again. "I-I went to go find him in Eren's room... H-He was lying against the wall, covered in blood. And his...his blade... As well... Erwin, I think he killed himself..."

 

-+-

 

I found him sitting by a fountain, running his hand through the water. He was in his usual forest-green shirt and tan pants, with a pair of ankle length boots. He looked the exact same way he did when I last saw him. I took a step towards him.

 

"Hey, brat..."

 

His head snapped in my direction, his eyes immediately widening. "Levi, what the fuck are you doing here?! It's way too soon! How are y-"

 

He looked into my eyes and immediately knew why. "Levi... W-why... Why would you do that...?"

 

I smiled a bit. "Why do you think...? Without you, I'm just a sad song..."

 

His face turned red as tears welled up in his teal eyes. "Ah... Y-you found that..." His voice wobbled, and I knew he was about to cry. I held my arms open, inviting him into a hug. "Come here..." I said, and he immediately ran towards me. He ran into me with so much force that I fell over. I didn't really care though. I couldn't even feel it. I heard Eren laugh shakily as he sobbed into my shirt. "I missed you so much..." He cried.

 

I ran my hand through his hair and sighed. "I missed you too, brat". He laughed again, clutching the back of my shirt.

 

** "I'm never leaving you again..." **

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a YouTube comment on an Ereri AMV of this song.
> 
> Here's her/his comment:  
> Imagine this; After all the titans have been defeated, Eren is being executed (Because he is the last titan) and afterwards Levi finds Eren's old notebook with a song, dedicated to Levi, written in it (Male voice) and because it's unfinished, Levi decides to finish it (Female voice). He eventually breaks down crying, realizing how much he misses Eren and commits suicide, by stabbing himself with one of his swords. While Levi's body hits the floor, his spirit leaves and reunites with Eren, who welcomes him with open arms. I'm sorry for the feels, I just had to write this down.
> 
>  
> 
> i died inside while writing this. dear god. xD


End file.
